Weathering the Storm
by Ruyu-san
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow weather out the storm together. Ichigo/Grimmjow, Yaoi, AU, OOC, PWP, Complete, One-shot!


**A/N: **Hi! New fic...kinda short, but, oh well. This is just a one-shot, no sequal, ok? I live in the Southeast United States and we've been getting all these hurricanes, so I decided to write our two favorite guys bunkering down for the storm. Yes, I am still working on the sequal's to 'The Grab' as well as the next chapter for the songfic series! Beta'd by Axaroffle...whom I cannot thank enough! Enjoy.

**Warnings:** Yaoi...if you don't like don't read!! This contains explicit adult content and you should not read if you are under the age of 18! Blah blah...you know the drill.

* * *

**Weathering the Storm**

I noticed that Grimmjow was overly precautious when it came to weather. He had sat in front of the television for days while the reporters tracked the slow moving system heading our way. Two days before the storm was due to hit, he had come home with boxes of storm supplies; batteries, blankets, flashlights, water, canned food (that would never be eaten), a crank radio, candles and other things I knew we wouldn't need. The medical kit he purchased came with lubricant and condoms, which I found hilarious to no end. I wasn't aware that condoms were 'medically necessary'. Maybe saying that 'there were no condoms around when I got your mother pregnant during the hurricane' was a pathetic excuse for straight couples. Thankfully, I was gay.

The power went out three hours after the storm made landfall, giving Grimm the perfect opportunity to crack into the supply kits. Three burnt fingers later, he had successfully lit all the candles provided in the package, all 24 of them. The windowsills were covered with them, their glow reflecting off the black glass, flickering with each of Grimmjow's movements across the room. I waited patiently for Grimmjow to realize what he'd done. No power meant zero air conditioning and in a room full of candles with no moving air meant one thing: it was getting uncomfortably hot. I watched as he settled down on the couch, a hand rising to wipe his suspiciously wet brow. I knew I was sweating as well, my skin was becoming uncomfortably hot; so hot you thought your skin would slide right off your bones. I'd weathered many storms before; experienced many power outages. I was prepared for the heat.

He pinched the thin, sweat-stained shirt between his fingers and lifted it from his chest, only to have it settle back on his stomach, clinging to each muscle. His legs were spread wide; arms extended away from his torso, neck bent back against the couch, keeping as much space between his body parts as possible. Sweat began to pool in the dip of his throat and a stray drop periodically ran down to soak the collar of the shirt. I'd never seen him look so sexy. My own body felt hot, but I doubted that I looked as good as Grimmjow. I spread my legs as he did, but not for the same reasons. The bulge in my pants grew as I stared at the man across the room slowly roasting to death. I was enjoying every second of his torture.

More than an hour later, a loud smack woke him from his stupor, his head snapping up to look at the boarded window in question before slowly relaxing back into the couch, eyes finding mine.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." I croaked, my throat unusually dry.

"It's gettin' kinda hot in here," he observed, lifting the shirt again in a pumping motion, moving the stale air over his skin.

"Yep." Grimmjow could be so smart sometimes.

"Then I hope you don't mind me taking this shirt off." He said with a smirk.

"I don't mind at all." I agreed quickly.

He leaned forward, hands rising to grip the collar behind his neck and tugged upward, dragging the wet shirt over his head. A smooth, damp expanse of skin was revealed. My eyes scanned every inch of his body. I'd seen it all before, but the new context had me basking in his perfection yet again. The hard lines of his ribs stuck out from his torso; a muscled stomach leading to protruding hips. Those jeans _had_ to go; they brought my viewing of his perfect body to an abrupt and unwanted halt. My eyes traveled back up his body, eventually reaching his face and damp, disheveled hair. His face held an amused smirk and I realized I'd been caught.

"See somethin' ya like, Ichigo?"

"Yeah...and I want to see more," I easily admitted.

"You look pretty hot yourself. Why don't ya take somethin' off?" he requested.

He dropped a hand to the zip of his jeans and paused, waiting for me to begin undressing. I scrambled to rip my shirt off, feeling the fabric catch awkwardly on my ear. I reestablished eye contact with his crotch and anxiously waited for him to unzip. A low groan erupted from Grimmjow's mouth and I met his eyes again.

"Fuck. You're..." he trailed off, eyes roaming over my figure. I hadn't thought about what I looked like. Truthfully, I felt gross. The layer of sweat on my face gave me a sickly feeling. I just knew that the sour air was sticking to it. But the way Grimmjow's eyes stayed glued to my throat, I figured he had no problem with how I looked. I felt my pulse accelerate as he leaned back into the couch, one hand dragging the zip down, the other palming himself through his jeans.

I was losing my patience. He had only succeeded in pulling down his jeans-underwear still covering his hard-on. His focus was apparently on me and not his cock. Deciding to move things along, I ripped off my jeans and underwear, sinking back down into the sofa as I spread my legs wide, exposing myself.

"This is called a hint, you dumbfuck." I stated bluntly.

I bit my lip as I began to stroke myself, waiting for him to continue undressing himself. His hand had slipped completely inside his boxers, moving at a fast pace over his cock. He stood abruptly, jeans falling to the floor, soon followed by his boxers, which were quickly kicked away. I found myself with a sweaty man in my lap, his hands covering mine on my dick, quickening my strokes. A hot tongue invaded my sticky, dry mouth; my dry lips cracked and split as my mouth was forced wide open. I pressed my hips up and grabbed his waist to bring him closer. His skin was so hot, so slick. He pulled away from the kiss to take a shaky breath; a thin cord of saliva bridged our mouths.

Sweat pooled where our thighs met, skin slipping against skin, making friction near impossible. I pulled my hand away from my cock, letting Grimm continue to pump me, allowing both of my hands to grab his ass. The sweat from his back had rolled down to the dip of his spine and then slowly dripped down to the top of his ass, the crack wet with moisture and heat. I couldn't help myself as my fingers probed into the crevice, pulling his cheeks apart to find his entrance.

The candlelight barely lit his face, but the sheen of sweat vividly highlighted each plane of his skin. His shoulders shone like polished stone; the muscles of his arms where outlined as they strained to keep the pumping of my cock up, thighs quivering as my finger pressed deeper inside.

"We gonna fuck?" He asked in a forced voice, ass clenching around my curious fingers.

"Yeah..." I panted.

His hands left my cock and threaded through my hair, tilting my head up for him to kiss. My dry mouth welcomed the thick moisture as I sucked on his tongue. He withdrew his tongue to lap at my chin, gathering the saliva that had leaked from my mouth and then moved down to lick at the hollow of my throat.

The searing body was suddenly gone. The pleasant sensation of cool air hitting my skin never occurred, only the feeling that something I had craved was gone. My skin ached with want of contact. Grimmjow traveled across the room quickly and opened the First-Aid kit and removed the lube, its plastic wrapper crumpling to the ground as he ripped it open.

"Let's go to the kitchen," he offered, lube in one hand, the other reaching out for me to grasp. His sweat slick fingers were difficult to hold on to but I managed to seize them and was lifted from the sofa. A quick look back confirmed my fear; sweat stains, I cringed.

The kitchen was mostly dark. Murky light beams escaped from the spaces between the boarded windows. Small bits of dust passed through the rays and then disappeared back into the darkness. The moment I entered the kitchen I realized why we had come in here. The air was about five degrees cooler than in the main room. The cool tile below my feet was a sweet relief. My body felt feverish in comparison and the difference in temperatures almost hurt.

I felt the heat from Grimmjow's body before he actually touched me. His hands had begun to dry in the slightly cooler room, the palms of his hand growing slightly sticky. They settled on my shoulder from behind and slowly pushed me to the floor, my knees making gentle contact with the tile. I turned and pulled him down with me, shifting around so he was once again in my lap. A shiver ran through his body as his knees touched the floor.

This had been a really good idea. The heat had been stifling in the other room. I could breathe and appreciate the texture of Grimmjow's body in here. I took the lube from him and coated my fingers in the slick substance, returning to his entrance with renewed curiosity. His hole was still hot and slick with sweat and I felt my dick throb in approval.

"Keep going...just like...fuck...Ichigo..." Grimmjow groaned, his teeth sinking into my earlobe.

Grimmjow didn't need that much preparation as we had done this many times. His whine a few minutes later signaled me to stop and get on with the actual fucking. I lowered his body to the kitchen floor; a low hiss coming from his lips and his back met the cold tile. I entered him in a single motion, our limbs tangling in an oddly familiar fashion. His legs wrapped around my waist as I curled an arm under his shoulder, my face buried in his neck. He smelt so good when we fucked – even better now since we'd been sweating earlier.

The simple task of thrusting hypnotized me-moving in an out, breathing in and out. My mouth hovered over his throat as I glided into him, sinking my teeth in as I pulled out. I felt his hips roll against mine, pressing his weeping cock into my abdomen, fingers digging into my back. His body shook as I forced my way into him repeatedly.

The tile was losing its chill beneath our bodies, but I preferred the scorching heat that I was plunging my cock into rather than the cool floor.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...Grimm..." I cried. He felt so good, so tight. I wrapped my other arm around his waist and pulled him closer, needing to feel him pressed against me.

"Shit...go faster Ichi...I'm so fucking close...just..." he implored, fingers clawing deeper into my back. The sounds of our bodies smacking together prompted me to move even faster. Grimmjow, who was now making helpless noises of pleasure, was squeezing me impossibly tight – uninterrupted wails fell from his lips. I pulled away from his throat, unwrapping my arm from around his shoulder so I could stroke his straining cock. It was covered in pre-come and apparently painfully hard from the sounds Grimmjow made as I fisted it. His body jerking erratically as I touched his dick.

"Jesus fucking Christ...Ichigo!!"

An audible gust of air left his chest as he came hard on my stomach, his cock spurting in my fist. His legs gripped my waist painfully as he pulled me deep inside his hole. Every muscle in his body tightened, wrapping my cock and my torso in an impossibly tight grip. I quickened my thrusts into him, faltering as pleasure lanced up my spine. My teeth ground together as I came inside him, toes curling in blinding bliss. My chest felt empty as I came and I was unwilling to breath. Lights flashed across my vision as my cock twitched inside him a final time. My next breath made me dizzy, but I kept my eyes focused on Grimmjow's face. His messy hair partially covered his eyes, which were clenched closed; his chest rose in short, shallow motions. I look lungfuls of air and willed myself to calm down. My face felt hot and I felt the raised lines on my back that Grimmjow had caused with his fingers. I felt wonderful.

"The floor's not cold anymore..." he mumbled as an easy grin grew on his face.

"Oh really? Then I guess we need to move to new spot." I stated, grabbing him by the shoulders and rolling us over. He made a loud sigh as his back was re-cooled by the air. He curled around my body once again, laying his head on my damp chest. I felt tired as I combed my fingers through his hair, listening to the wind whip around the building and the rain pelt against the wooden boards. I felt my heart slow and my breathing grow heavy, completely content as I lay on the floor with Grimm on top of me. I didn't notice that I'd fallen asleep...

I woke up on my back, shivering and sticky, a fluff of teal hair on my chest. My back and neck ached from my uncomfortable position on the floor... kitchen floor to be precise. Then I realized...the lights were on and the air conditioning was running; that was why I was so cold. I rose to my elbows and brushed Grimmjow's hair from his face as he began to wake, peeling his face from my chest.

"Ow...fuck...my legs." He grumbled as he rose to straddle my legs. His hair stuck up on one side of his head while the rest was plastered to his face. He looked utterly ridiculous and cute at the same time.

"The power's back on." I said.

"Yeah, I noticed. Did we..."he began, but stopped to lean over and look into the main room. The candles from the window seal had melted and dripped down onto the carpet.

"Shit...oh well." I said. I wasn't really worried...it was only wax.

A shiver from Grimmjow confirmed my suspicions. It was really fucking cold in here. I almost missed the heat from before...almost. Grimmjow stretched above me, his bones cracking in a few places. I felt myself getting aroused again as I watched him arch his back, hands rising above his head.

"Ya know, all this...storm stuff was completely unnecessary." I said carefully. He really couldn't do this with every storm that came our way. I mean I was all for the sex, the storm preparation...not so much.

"It could have been worse...we need to be prepared." He said.

"Next time, just by the extra lube 'cause we'll be doing more of this next time." I said, pointing between our bodies.

"You pervert." He said with no malice, smacking my chest lightly.

"Yeah...I am."

End.

Reviews are welcome...hate it, love it, don't have an opinion...let me know, I accept critism very well.


End file.
